See You Again
by Mrs. Josh Hutcherson
Summary: Edward has finally left. Now it's time for Isabella to go back to Hogwarts. Will she find love? Will she face some issues? What will happen if Edward and his family shows up at Hogwarts?
1. Back to Hogwarts & Reunion

**Author's Note: New Story! I'm going to try something different. I wanna know what you all think. It starts off when Edward leaves. All characters belong to either Stephenie Meyer or J.K. Rowling.**

_**See You Again**_

**Bella's POV:**

He finally left, it took him long enough. I thought he would never leave. I don't have to pretend to be Bella Swan anymore. I miss Hogwarts and all my friends. I hated this Muggle Studies trip from the very beginning. I'm sorry I seem to have forgotten how to introduce myself during my little rant. My name is Isabella Layla Lestrange Snape. Yes, you heard me right, my dad is Severus Snape and my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. I am in the house of Slytherin, with my dad as the head. What you probably aren't expecting is that I am best friends with the Golden Trio. Yes, that means that I am friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. The Weasley's are like me second family. Since my mother works or the Dark Lord, and my dad is always working, so I am always spending time with the Weasley's, not that I mind. I just can't wait to get out of this god forsaken town. I walked back to Charlie's and saw that his cruiser was in the driveway.

I walked into the house and sat down next to Charlie on the couch. He was engrossed in the TV so when he finally looked at me he saw the look on my face. He smirked. If any of you are confused let me help you out. Charlie is actually Bill Weasley. Dumbledore let Bill come with me for protection just in case the Dark Lord or any Death Eaters tried anything. I laughed and grabbed my wand out of the pair of boots I was wearing. I changed my appearance back to normal which was Blonde hair, blue eyes, I was about 5' 2", and I am a Metamorphous. I can change me appearance to anything I want. I changed Bill back too. I went up to my bedroom and grabbed my want and had it pack up all my stuff and made it float down the stairs and sat it in the living room. I packed all of Bill's stuff too, and did the exact same thing.

I quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore explaining the reason we are planning on coming back.

_Dumbledore,_

_ The reason I am writing you is because Bill and I want to come back home. The vampire coven has finally left and I have finished my Muggle Studies trip. Hopefully I can come back as soon as possible. Please owl me back as soon as possible. Also don't let my father know yet. I want to surprise him._

_Isabella Layla Lestrange Snape_

I whistle for my owl, Asia. I tied the note to her leg and sent her off. Bill and I went and joked around for a little while till there was a tap on the window. I got up and opened the window and Asia flew in and landed on my shoulder. I untied the note attached and gave her a treat.

_Isabella,_

_ I am so happy to hear that you have finished you Muggle Studies. You may return to Hogwarts as soon as you may please. Bill may return to his family whenever he wishes too. You can use the floo powder network and come to my office. You may also go to the Weasley's if you want to. It's completely up to you. It will be nice to have you back this year._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Don't worry you secret is safe with me. _

I squealed and ran to tell Bill the good news. Bill grabbed his things and grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted his destination which was the Weasley's residence after I had hugged him goodbye. I went after he did and grabbed my trunk and a handful of floo powder and shouted _"Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts."_ I landed in Dumbledore's Office and as soon as I saw him I ran over and hugged him. Just to let you know, all the teachers love me. Dumbledore chuckled and hugged me. He told me that I could head to the dormitory and then head to the great hall to where he would announce by return to everyone.

I went to the Slytherin dormitories and headed up to my room. Some of the girls who were in there saw me and squealed and ran over to me and gathered me in a giant group hug. I laughed I told them about my trip and unpacked. The girls headed down to the Great Hall and I told them that I would be down soon. I changed my clothes into a pink tank top with dark blue jeans, and wedges with pink straps. I also did smokey eye makeup with black and whites. I curled my hair so it was super curly and started my way down stairs. I put on my Slytherin robes and kept going. When I got to the Great Hall I saw that the doors were closed and I used my super hearing since I was a metamorphogus and listened in to what Dumbledore was saying.

"_As much as you all have known, we have had a lot of changes and things happening around here. Well I have a little surprise for most of you. We have someone who is returning to Hogwarts this year and can't wait to get back to school. I would like you all to welcome back our guest…Isabella Layla Lestrange Snape!"_

I pushed open the Great Hall doors and walked in and stood in the doorway. Everyone gasped including my father and the Golden Trio. I giggled and smiled as I walked up to the podium and the teachers table. Dumbledore and everyone else clapped. The Slytherin table was going wild! I noticed my long time crush ever since I started here at Hogwarts. I smiled and waved at everyone. Dinner was soon served after and I had taken my spot at the Slytherin table next to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was trying to get Draco's attention and acting like a total whore as always. I giggled under my breath and carried on a conversation with everyone till dinner was over. After everyone had pretty much left I slowly started my way down to the dungeons where my dad's classroom was. When I got to his room I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a quiet _"Come in."_ I slowly opened the door and walked in. I was in the shadows but my dad knew that I was there.

"_Please take a seat Isabella."_ I knew that tone of voice. He made it sound as though I was in trouble but I knew that I wasn't. I sat down on top of one of the desks and folded my hands together and put them on my lap. My dad got up from his desk and walked around it and stood in front of the desk I was sitting on. I let out a sigh, letting him know that I was getting impatient. I was suddenly grabbed into a hug and I before I knew it there were tears running down my face. I was so glad to be home. I missed my dad and I can't wait till I can see and hang out with him more. My dad pulled away and wiped my tears and kissed my head. He told me that we can talk tomorrow after I had gotten some sleep. I walked back to the girl's dormitory and to my shock in the common room was none other than…


	2. Revealing Our Feelings

_Flashback: _"_Please take a seat Isabella."_ _I knew that tone of voice. He made it sound as though I was in trouble but I knew that I wasn't. I sat down on top of one of the desks and folded my hands together and put them on my lap. My dad got up from his desk and walked around it and stood in front of the desk I was sitting on. I let out a sigh, letting him know that I was getting impatient. I was suddenly grabbed into a hug and I before I knew it there were tears running down my face. I was so glad to be home. I missed my dad and I can't wait till I can see and hang out with him more. My dad pulled away and wiped my tears and kissed my head. He told me that we can talk tomorrow after I had gotten some sleep. I walked back to the girl's dormitory and to my shock in the common room was none other than…_

**Bella's POV:**

Draco. I was shocked. I've had a crush on him for the longest time. I met him my first year at Hogwarts. As soon as I was put in Slytherin, and I met him, it was an immediate crush. We eventually became best friends and when I told him about going on the Muggle Studies trip he was immediately upset. I could see it in his face. Usually he wears that mask in front of everyone that doesn't show any emotion. He never wears that mask around me though. He has always been there for me. His mask just seemed to disappear when he was around me. But anyway back to subject on hand. I just froze. I don't know what to say to him. I obviously can't tell him how I feel about him because that could ruin our friendship.

"Hey Draco, I thought everyone would be in bed by now. What are you doing up?" I asked. _"I was actually waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you."_ He replied. "Oh, ok." I answered back. I walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sat down next to him. I crossed my legs and laid my hands on my lap and turned toward him and waited for him to speak. I started to giggle when he would open his mouth and nothing would come out so he shut it a few times. He gave me an evil glare and that made me giggle even harder.

"Draco, you know you can tell me anything right?" I asked him. He looked up at me and looked me in the eyes. I could see that he was debating with himself whether or not to tell me. He took a deep breath and grabbed one of my hands and took it in his. I grabbed his hand with my other and looked at him. He took another deep breath. _"Isa, I need to tell you something."_ He started. It scared me a little because I knew that when I heard that sentence it means that something bad is going to happen. "Should I be worried?" I asked unsure. _"No, you have nothing to worry about."_ He replied. That helped a little, but I was still nervous.

"_Isa, I am so nervous to tell you this because I don't know how you are going to react to what I'm about to tell you."_ He started again. I took an unnecessary deep breath scared of where this might be headed. The only thing running through my mind is that he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, or that he hates me. I get so lost in my thoughts I don't seem to notice that he was trying to get my attention. I shook my head and looked back at him. "I'm sorry I kinda spaced out for a minute. What were you saying?" I asked.

"_I was saying that ever since, I met you all those years ago…I have slowly and surely fell in love with you. As soon as I saw you I immediately thought that you were beautiful, and I hoped that I could get closer to you. When we became friends, I was so happy because I knew that it was my chance to get to know you. The more I got to know you the more I fell in love with you."_ He told me.

Saying that I was shocked was an understatement. I didn't know what to say. I was in such a state of shock, he must have taken that as a bad sign because he started to panic and worry. _"I mean it's okay if you don't feel the same way."_ He said. I realized that I hadn't said anything yet. "Wow, I mean, I'm surprised. I didn't think you liked me that way." I replied. _"I know that it's sudden but I knew that I just had to tell you before I lost my chance. I was going to tell you before you left for your Muggle Studies trip, but I lost all my courage to do it and before I knew it you had already left."_ He told me.

"Draco, I need to tell you something too. I was so scared to tell you how I feel, because I was scared that it would ruin our friendship and I didn't want to lose that." I told him. He sighed and laughed. I giggled back. _"Isa, I'm so glad that you feel the same way as I do!"_ He replied excited. "Me too." I replied smiling at him. Draco got suddenly really nervous. _"Isa, can I ask you another question?"_ He asked. "Sure, whatever you want." I replied. _"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"_ He asked and looked down.

I giggled and kissed his cheek and leaned into his ear," I would love to be your girlfriend." I replied. I stood up and giggled at his reaction. I was getting ready to walk up to my dorm and he grabbed my hand. I turned around and smiled. _"Can I walk you to your dorm?"_ He asked. "Sure." I replied. I linked my arm through his and we started to walk up to my dorm. When we got to the door I turned to face him and he was holding my hand. "Goodnight Draco." I told him. _"Goodnight Isa."_ He replied as he kissed my cheek and walked downstairs heading to his dorm.

I walked into the dorm and giggled as I could feel the blush on my cheeks growing. I went and changed into my pj's and got into bed. I quickly found sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**~ THE NEXT DAY! ~**

I woke up at 6:30 and I got up and took a quick shower and went to decide on what I was going to wear today. I decided to wear a short blue polka dot dress, with white flats and a white pearl bracelet. I decided to curl my hair then waterfall braid it. I did blue Smokey eye shadow. I grabbed my Slytherin robe and headed down to breakfast. When I got there, there were very few people there so I decided to eat a bagel and read a book I had. I was so caught up in my book that I hadn't notice someone sit next to me. I finally realized and saw that it was….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ok guys, this is the second chapter of this new story. I'm going to try and keep updating this for a while. Please let me know any ideas you have for the story. Please keep letting me know what you think. So far people have really liked the story. But anyway I hope you keep reading!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


End file.
